


燃烧黑白/PWP

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 这是一个开车时脑洞发散的产物，我爱他们。厄戴罗警告。





	燃烧黑白/PWP

这是个惊喜，也许是被身边太多的法国人感染了潜意识，不自觉的就遵从了内心的意志。  
即使这是开始，即使这是结束。  
这是为了那最美的最初的光明，为了能平静的迎接最后的黑暗。  
“嗨克里斯，好久不见。”  
“好久不见…你好啊…”那半句小鲷鱼咬在了嘴里。  
“我最近和马蒂厄快官宣了，来支持一下？”  
“………”  
“我是指，环保项目。”梅苏特看着对方忽然停滞的表情泛起了笑意。  
“这是什么反应，你难道想歪了么？”  
没想到克里斯却发挥了一把幽默感。  
“不，我没有在想罗伊斯。”  
梅苏特大笑出声“你这么一提我倒是有点想他，他家新添的小公主可真可爱。”  
梅苏特渐渐停下笑声，沉默了一会话题继续。  
“哈哈哈哈…………所以，最近怎么样？”梅苏特挑了挑眉。  
克里斯试图隐蔽的观察最近看起来瘦了很多的梅苏特，有些心不在焉“还好吧。倒是你，最近可是很忙。”所以你为什么会在这？他用眼神问。  
“忙的要死，不过也还行。有人顶我的班，你知道的，厄祖，那家伙很酷*偷笑*所以我也不是很累…噗…”梅苏特自嘲了两句，最后忍不住自己笑了出来，苦笑混合着真正的笑意。  
他伸直了大长腿摊在椅子上，又渐渐回到了鲷鱼望月的表情。  
“不过伦敦的天气如果能好一点就好了，我看了你最近的几场球赛，阳光真好。”  
“你在笑什么啊…”  
克里斯皱了皱眉，轻轻摇摇头别开视线看向了远处。  
梅苏特无奈的仰起头“我说，休息日最近也就这几天。”他眯起眼看着克里斯逆光站在面前莫名局促的样子“你都不准备给我个吻么？到底谁才是德国人？”他忽然又笑了起来，那让梅苏特看起来调皮又年轻，该死的令他熟悉。  
梅苏特对被他的忽然到访打懵的克里斯走起了神，他懒洋洋靠着靠背看向克里斯，算计着晚上还能一起打几局游戏，再给机器人先生拧拧发条。  
克里斯深吸了一口气“不，我不准备。”他终于把游移的视线收回，认真看着梅苏特的眼睛“我们以什么关系来面对这个吻呢，梅苏特？那场梦在五年前就结束了，我们早该醒了。”克里斯对梅苏特说这话的同时也在提醒着自己，害怕他再陷进去，这一吻下去他们们都知道接下来会发生什么。  
那太炙热，那太甜美，那太…年轻…所以，就………克里斯强行中断思绪再次摇头，对接下来要说什么感到茫然。他从未想到他会突如其来的以这种方式来面对心底的，曾经被撕扯断裂的燃烧不灭的意念。  
梅苏特带着笑意抬眼看了看竟然少见的充满犹疑的克里斯，那股在英超兵工厂养出来的孤胆单刀的气势早已令他放弃考虑所谓的后顾之忧，毕竟我们都已经不再是“小将”了。  
他放弃了恐慌靠着忽然燃烧而起一如年少的热血直面内心，结果克里斯竟然开始畏缩了么？  
梅苏特站起来，走近克里斯，额头顶着额头就像球场上的对质。  
“所以什么？”梅苏特几乎是贴着他的嘴唇问他，感受相撞的臂膀，骨骼和骨骼仿佛开始摩擦。  
“我是个枪手，我没做过什么梦。”  
梅苏特用双手握住他的肩胛骨，猛地拉近，低沉的说。  
“而没醒的是你！闭上干你的嘴好好来一发！你知道轮休中跑这么远有多难么！”  
梅苏特冲着克里斯的嘴唇狠狠啃了上去，红色的枪手之魂缠绕着尤文的黑马燃烧了起来，留下一道残余的火光尾迹。  
梅苏特几乎是啃噬般的亲吻他，又安抚的用舌头舔过那些细小的伤口，舌尖上带回了铁锈味的反馈。  
他抓着克里斯肩胛骨的双手向下滑，紧紧握住他的腰跨，向前顶撞着摩擦，胸膛紧贴着胸膛。  
然后他停下了，喘着气后退了半步，笑着歪头看他。  
“呼…呼…你醒了么？还是你躺下我先给你一“枪”提提神？”他给了他一个熟悉的wink。  
克里斯有些迷糊的看着梅苏特，被突袭的不知所措和汹涌而来的复杂情感冲击着他，仿佛无处安放手脚的小幅度挪动了一下。  
梅苏特看着他的肌肉线条弹动着，明明裤裆的凸起已经摆明了欲望燃起，却畏首畏尾的不像那个永远自信的CR7。  
克里斯望向梅苏特的眼神渴望和挣扎搅在一起，伸出的手半路克制的收回抹了一把脸，梅苏特在他突如其来的低落中叹了口气，在他又说出什么奇怪的仿佛中年危机怀旧的话语之前给了他一个温柔缓慢的吻。  
他们都没有闭上眼，梅苏特一如既往的脸颊因血气上涌而微微发红，而克里斯却也红了眼眶。  
梅苏特变得更加热情了，在被吻的晕晕乎乎的恍惚中克里斯这样想。  
唇间传来腥甜，传来丝丝痛感，他抬手想要推开梅苏特，让自己从内心深处对他的渴望中清醒过来，但他充满暗示性而大胆的动作却让克里斯僵在原地，欲望无可救药的苏醒了。  
就在克里斯准备回应他时，梅苏特却突然离开了，以一种带着挑衅的目光看着克里斯，张口说着令他无法自控的话语，又一次更温柔的吻了他。  
“…随便吧该死的！”  
克里斯低声骂了一句西语，在断断续续的喘息中又吻上了他。  
结合吧，在上在下怎样都好。  
在有些粗暴的唇舌相缠中他无所谓的想，压抑太久的渴望令他骨骼都在发痛。  
梅苏特缓慢缠绵的吻着克里斯，四目相对组成的空中巴别塔使他们不需要语言来坦诚。  
梅苏特欲望燃烧又不舍得加快，克里斯没有像曾经一样急切的回应，但他握住了梅苏特的手臂。  
梅苏特侧过脸从他的嘴唇上滑下去，顺着脖颈吻上了肩头，左手在他背上滑动着，另一只手把他的腰带过来贴紧，感受着他同样喷吐在侧颈的呼吸。  
梅苏特感觉到了克里斯正把他往床边带，而他顺从了引导。  
他们谨慎的向着床倒去，为了不发生奇怪的拉伤事故。  
或者又害怕吓跑了什么，比如房间里的粉色大象。  
他们侧躺着亲吻了许久，可欲望不容忽视的越发躁动。  
梅苏特舍不得分开亲吻的双唇，于是伸长了手盲目的拉开了床头的抽屉，凭着形状找到了润滑剂和安全套。  
他从侧躺的姿势翻到克里斯身上，从他撩到胸口的衣服底下用舌尖刮擦挺起的乳头，抬头试探询问的看着克里斯晃了晃那管已经被握在手心试着捂热的冰凉液体。  
而克里斯仰躺着任由梅苏特趴在他身上舔舐着胸前暴露在空气中，挺立且变得敏感的乳头。牙齿虚咬着放在嘴中的一只手，轻声急促的喘息着。  
盯着梅苏特手中摇晃着的润滑剂，他有些兴奋的颤抖了一下，另一只手攥紧了身下的床单。  
克里斯把原本用力支起来的头部放松，放在松软的枕头上，视线不自觉失焦的移开，望着不远处的书桌上摊开的一本书，在昏暗的光线下泛着暖黄的光。  
他的脑子里充斥着各种情绪和想法，在疑惑曾经害羞的小鲷鱼如今对他的态度为何忽然如此狂放时，也带着谨慎的犹豫不决，却又无比期待与他许久未有的紧密结合。  
年轻时我无惧冒险，可如今我害怕超脱出我掌控的东西，我还不确定今晚到底要不要发生这一切，但我对阻止它无能为力。  
思考被打断了，克里斯在梅苏特吞下他时努力不哽咽出声。  
梅苏特感受到了克里斯的胸膛贴着他的嘴唇在颤抖，兴奋的颤抖，小克里斯也贴着他的大腿弹动了一下。  
他放松的侧躺在了枕头上，伸出手搂住了梅苏特的后颈，另一只带着紧张的不确定情绪逐渐攥紧了床单。  
梅苏特清楚克里斯心中的犹豫，缠绵中也不着急，握紧那瓶凉滑的液体等待它温热起来。  
他放开了胸口被吸的挺立又敏感的乳头，手挪下去把克里斯的裤子褪到膝盖，滑下去之前停顿了一下，轻轻用牙齿咬了咬那红肿敏感的乳晕，克里斯似乎发出了半声哽咽，扭动了一下躯体向他顶了顶胯。  
梅苏特在线条分明的腹部停留了一会，继续向下，吞下了尖端已经挂着一大滴水珠的涨的通红的阴茎。  
梅苏特听到了似乎是哽住的声音，但手中热度的颤抖和逐渐思考不清晰的大脑令他无从探究，他单手弹开盖子倒了满满一手温乎乎的液体，试探性却又带着恶作剧的先深入了一根手指的指节，紧接着就是整根手指，同时慷慨的给了克里斯一个深喉。  
这次梅苏特听清楚了克里斯那些控制不住的呜咽声夹杂着呻吟和零碎的混乱语言，带着赞美与爱意，同时他也抽搐着释放在了他嘴里。  
克里斯后背出着汗，被猛然深喉和按在敏感点的刺激搞得双目失神了一阵子，刚刚释放过的龟头极其敏感，竟然还被某个鲷鱼吸在嘴里嘬来嘬去，而那捣乱的手指也加到了三根。  
梅苏特也已经开始无法放慢节奏，他细细咂摸着克里斯刚释放不久的阴茎前端，用手握住剩下的地方刺激着，令克里斯很快的在颤抖中第二次兴奋，手指急切的在嫩肉中旋转按揉，短发被试图阻止的手揪起又从失去劲道的手中滑走，留下头皮的微微刺痛。  
“放…啊…放开…唔…呜…啊！别…太刺激了…停…你…”  
克里斯紧紧握住床单曲起一边的腿，被过于强烈的刺激激出的生理泪水不断的流出，试图止住的声音断断续续的，过量的性刺激令他的脊背冒着汗颤抖。  
太多了。  
克里斯喘着气想。  
而梅苏特终于放过了克里斯那可怜的被吸的再次通红挺立的阴茎，爬上来正好就着克里斯曲起的左腿，紧紧搂住他从侧面整根进入了进去。  
两个人都满身通红一片，他们侧过头接吻，小幅度的抽动，仿佛一丝一毫也舍不得离开互相镶嵌的躯体。  
梅苏特小幅度的抽动碾磨着，感受着被紧紧包裹的火热，克里斯的眼泪仿佛止不住一样一直在流，过于强烈的刺激加上十分发达的泪腺，梅苏特甚至有些担心他会不会脱水。  
梅苏特握住克里斯的腰幅度逐渐变大了起来，而这简直是雪上加霜。他看着克里斯不停的用手背抹掉眼泪还控制不住的被撞出呻吟，扭过头去吻他的眼泪。  
“…哈…呼…你还记得么…有一次你在更衣室干我，用你的球衣绑住我的手把我按在板凳上从后面操，结果因为太刺激你的眼泪都把我的后背打湿了…我那时候还不知道你竟然爽哭了哈哈哈哈哈我后来还问你怎么出了那么多汗…呼…都流到…流到我肚子上了…”  
“…啊…唔啊…也…也不知道是谁大声求饶浪叫的整个城市都快听到了…哈啊…还求着我捂住你的嘴…”  
梅苏特被克里斯伸过来的手用力的掰过头亲吻，本来就喘不过气的两个人更加缺氧却根本不愿分开，汗水令两个人的躯体仿佛在微微发光。  
他们就像接吻鱼一样嘴唇连在一起，扭曲着肢体换成了面对面的姿势，梅苏特紧紧搂住克里斯，汗水滑不溜手而克里斯的阴茎在他们之间挤压摩擦着，克里斯的手则忙着游走在梅苏特的全身。  
梅苏特加快了最后的冲刺，每一下都紧紧压着敏感点碾磨过去，在克里斯射在了他们之间时梅苏特也被紧紧缠绕着释放。  
他们乱七八糟的搂在一起失神的喘息，把头互相埋在对方颈侧。  
先回过神来的是克里斯，他出神的望了一会梅苏特红彤彤的侧脸，觉得之前犹豫退缩的自己简直愚蠢。  
又能怎样呢？  
他问自己。  
如果你得到了一切却连自己的心都满足不了，那无论如何都算是个失败者。  
他在梅苏特搂过来啄吻了他邀请他一起去浴室时把滑溜溜的枪手搂进了怀里。  
“英超休假日不太多。”CR7先生又露出了那扬起下巴的得意笑容“下次我去找你。”如果忽视他脸上的泪痕和红眼眶的话，这简直是个完美封面笑容。  
梅苏特还没彻底缓过神，用无神的眼神愣愣的看了他一会，伸出手在他肩头锤了一下笑了起来。  
“等下再记得交换电话号码吧，鉴于床单已经毁了我想我们该先去浴室，也许剩下的时间还够打两局对战。”  
两个纵欲过度的赛季中球员互相搀扶着对方腿软的挪进了浴室，为了职业精神这本应该谴责，不过，好吧，这种时刻稍微溜个号显然是值得的。


End file.
